Austin and Ally Siblings And Pickles
by Starvista
Summary: Dez is acting weird. Trish wants to have a party at Sonic Boom with or with out Ally's permission. Ally is having trouble writing a song. Austin realizes something. And Austin sister knows some thing that he doesn't what everyone to know.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Austin and Ally. But i do own Sailee.**_

_**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. Review it, and tell me what you think. Do you think i should continue it. Do you like dez's evil sister? Im thinking of making a Aussly moment what do you think?( your probley yelling heck ya!) I will if people want me to. Im also thinking of adding more sibling in to the story. Tell me name, personality, and who there related to. Like annoying sibling story. So if you have a good annoying sibling character. Tell me and ill use it in the story. And i will give you credit for the character.**_

**Siblings and Pickles.**

Ally new something was wrong as she leaned against the cash register. Her tall red head friend usually not this quiet. His face was sad as he frosted a new ginger bread man. Maybe he was sad because Trish ate his ginger bread family. No he would sad for a few moments then always makes new ones. It had to be something deeper. His long legs started bouncing furiously under the table. He squeezed the frosting harder as he messed up the pants on the man shaped cookie . His eye flared and he burst with a heavy sigh.

" Are you ok Dez?" Ally asked.

" why wouldn't I be! " Dez growled. Why did this all ways have to happen to him. He thought sourly. It was Sailees fault. It was her shoe that she through at him, and that happens to make a crack in Mr. Ravens car window. Why did she have to were high heels any way she was 12 for crying out loud! How was he going to come up with 300 Dollars in a 2 week time.

" We'll you don't seem" but before ally could finish a short Latino girl came bursting in the store.

" Guess who got a job at the party shop! Guess what the employees get discounts! We could put the refreshments over here." She pointed to the flute case

"And we could hook streamers here and tape them on the railing on the stairs. And.." the short Latino was a half was up the stairs when Ally's no anything in the store mode kicked in.

" Woah theres no way were having a party at sonic boom. Do you know how expensive these instruments are. And my dad would never let me. And it's not safe and and... The Petite brunette couldn't finish because a pickle came flying In the air and hit her in the forehead.

" what the?"

"Sorry ally I meant to hit the wall" a blur of blond sped down to help the frazzled brunette to her feet. In the commotion no one saw dez slip away leavening his ginger men on the table.

"Austin why... Wait was that a pickle?"

" Ya sorry about that" the blond laughed nervously. Wait why was he nervous. It was just ally.

" I meant to hit dez. He been sad lately and i thought"

" You thought hitting him in the head with a pickle would cheer him up?" ally said rubbing her forehead.

" you know I really don't get you sometimes Austin"

" ya well" he was going to respond with a snappy saying, but someone taped him on the shoulder.

" oh hi, Sailee" he said with a raised eyebrow.

" Hi Austin" giggled a young red head girl with too much make up on. It took a while for the young girl to realize that she was just standing there.

" Oh is dezmond around?"

"Dezmond? Oh I am so going to use that against him" Trish said from the piano bench.

Ally was just about to say he was in the corner. But he wasn't there. " he was just there, he wouldn't leave his ginger men out" she she mumbled.

" Hey Desmond. Someone here for you!" Trish yelled

" How do you know my? " the red head peek in the front of the stores doors. He didn't finish his sentence because his eyes narrowed on the red head.

" what are you doing here?" dez yelled as he strode toward the the young red girl. That look strangely like dez.

" oh I'm sorry dear brother. I just came to say that Mr. Raven need the payment earlier than planed" she said in a horrible sweet voice.

" You know it was your fault!" dez face began to turn red as his hair.

" oh really and who's the." but before she finished dez anger got the best of him and he push her harder than he meant to.

" no!" ally screamed louder than the crash.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
>Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature contentviolence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends,don't update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

**Look I know it's been three months since I uploaded my story, and I am super sorry. I promise I will have one up soon! I have a few one shots I might upload them tomorrow. But there rated teen so they might be taken down. So please join so we can keep these awesome stories!**


End file.
